


maybe we can fix each other

by torrin_storm2



Series: broken to beautiful [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor The Dark World
Genre: F/M, infinity war doesnt happen, loki doesnt die, mama frigga lives, oc is basically me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2
Summary: instead of getting life in prison, loki is forced to marry Alexis, a young woman from Midgard, like him she has known many hardships, and it is odin's hope that while they both might be broken, that they can rebuild each other into something strong and beautiful.





	maybe we can fix each other

loki was apalled, the allfather had set him to marry a mortal. the very thought reulsed him. his brother was taking him to meet his new bride. her name was alexis. little did he know that this young woman had gone through some of the very same struggles that he had in his early life. that fact would come to haunt him in the coming hours.

"brother, she is nearly as broken as you are, a lifetime of hurt and pain, betrayal and suffering, emotional and physical. father made this match for a reason, it is his hope that her compassion may heal you, and that in turn, you will heal her." thor said softly, laying a hand on loki's shoulder.

"physical afflictions? what kind of suffering?" loki asked, feeling guilty for having jumped to conclusions about the girl.

 

"a deformation in her hip, she is almost totally blind in her right eye, severe headaches, prone to illness. as for suffering, she suffers from what the humans call post traumatic stress disorder. it causes anxiety attacks and panic attacks." thor responded grimly.

 

loki sighed, he hadnt known, he had thought odin had set him up with a brat of a midgardian teenager, but instead, he had given him a second chance, a chance to heal instead of hurt.

 

"we're here, brother." thor said, opening a door.

 

"alexis? love, it's me, loki." loki called out softly.

 

"i'm in the corner. cant move, my hip's seized up again." the young girl said, her voice strained due to the pain she was in.

 

loki's heart shattered when he saw her. he was at her side in an instant, scooping her up in his arms tenderly and whispering a spell that would ease her pain. "how long have you been sitting there?" he asked her.

 

"about two hours, thank you for helping me. I don't think I can walk right now, could someone get my wheelchair?" alexis said sadly. 'I wont be able to walk down the isle.' she thought, 'and I don't have anyone walk me down it, or give me away. i'm all alone.'

 

little did she know that a single tear had begun to run down her cheek, loki noticed it and wiped it away, "why are you upset love?" 

 

"I don't have anyone to walk me down the isle, or give me away." she said, sniffing.

 

at these words, thor cleared his throat and spoke up. "actually, you do, I recently spoke to a certain british actor who has agreed to give you away."

 

"he did." called a very familiar voice from the door.

 

loki jumped, how on earth did this man sound so much like him? 

 

"my gods! tom Hiddleston is walking me down the isle, what the fuck?!" alexis asked. 

 

tom shot her a look, "language young lady, after all, I am your legal guardian from now until the wedding."

 

"damn." she said in an incredibly accurate mimicry of loki's voice.

 

"love, that's not going to get you anywhere." loki whispered in her ear, "however, that was a great impression of my voice."

 

"why thank you." alexis said dramatically. "I do try my best." 

 

meanwhile tom and thor were shaking their heads in loving exasperation.


End file.
